One Last Hunt
by Scorpios15
Summary: Samus, rejected by federation and society, is called to participate in one final mission. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any metroid content, characters and plot that you may see belong to nintendo. All original characters and plot by me, probably belong to me.**

It all began on that cold winter night. Ice was forming once again on the windows of every building along the street and the lights of various storefront displays were fading as the blizzard knocked out powerline after powerline. Looking wearily from the window of the cafe, Samus knew that once again, she would never make it home to her small apartment. She glanced around the room, not caring if anyone saw her face, not many in the galactic rim would clearly recognize it. She sighed into her mug, believing at last that maybe she was getting too old for all this work; most bounty hunters she had known had retired years ago, yet she felt compelled to stay.

Infused with Chozo and Metroid blood, her body, as doctors had explained countless times, would outlive any other species, letting her age at an extremely slow rate. This she had known full well, having many young and bold adventurers offer their services to her over the years only to rear back in shock when they learned she was at least 30 years if not more, their senior. Regected by the Federation after the BSL incident, and accused of being a terroist and enemy of the state, it became harder and harder to find work; she finally became stuck on this desolet frozen planet, trying to live out the rest of her years in exile from everyone she ever knew. Looking up once more in vague hopes that her newest employer would show up, she saw only criminals giving her longing stares, though she responded with a stone cold face, making them turn away. A small squishing noise at the door made everyone in the room sharply look at the intruder of the snow-bound cafe. Samus instantly knew who he was, why he was here and wished that she had never accepted the notice, and was sitting in her room polishing her armor right now. Shade, cloaked in armor continuously, looked from behind his visor directly at Samus, then went quietly over and sat down across from her, giving good reason for everyone not to listen in by fingering a plasma-shock rifle on his belt.

Looking up at Samus, he said simply: "Have time for one last hunt?" She starred back at him for a second before replying boldly, "Definitely".


	2. Chapter 2

Her apartment was a scene of chaos, clothes and possessions strewn about as if a tornado had passed through, stayed a few minutes to chat and then left just as abruptly out the door. Shade looked around in disgust, he tended to keep everything precisely organized just like his hunts; his "partner" obviously led a more hazardous lifestyle. He glanced up and folded his arms as she entered into the room with her armor and cannon, making her stare at him cooly for a moment before turning her attention back to her preparations. They both knew the only reason they were working together instead of as competitors for the bounty was because of the insurance companies, wanting to make the most money from The Corporation and not have to pay for one of them getting killed.

Samus, casting a loving gaze at her armor and cannon, asked sharply: "Who exactly are we after on this mission?"

Shade answered in a low voice: "You know its name. Why ask such trivial questions? We could be halfway to our destination already!"

Samus glared angirly at him and replied: "So its Koragor we hunt then? Fine. Stay out of my way and I'll finish this business in no time."

Shade: "HA, you seriously believe you could take on Koragor and win singlehandly? This is the one time you may just have to suck up your pride Samus. Or it'll get both us killed. And I actually have a life to get back to, unlike you".

No reply was forthcoming as the silence of truth descended like a suffacating blanket over the room. Samus turned away from Shade and strided away, crying the pain of many lonely years away and ordered a strong drink.

The shipyard loomed impressively over the two unlikely companions' heads, one of the few noticable landmarks in this desert world of snow and ice. Steel, frozen but still supportive, twisted its way through the complex, holding up the frame where the benzium didn't. The outer coating of thermal-energy trapping mesh made the inside of the field like a tropical forest, forcing occupants to shed layers of clothing quickly before they overheated. Shade remained standing in his now glistening armor, waiting while samus located her ship. He cast an irritated look at her only to stare longer than he knew he should have. Her clothes were already soaked with sweat and wouldn't you know it, she had decided to wear a tight-fitting jumpsuit. He couldn't tear his gaze away until she turned around with her papers and authentification notice, forcing him to move yet again to hide his actions. Samus didn't seem to notice the heat and walked back toward Shade.

Samus, looking down at the forms, said: "Ok, my ship will be ready in 10 minutes, that gives us just enough time to get our things and board...oh and the commander over there needs to speak with you", waving vaguely towards a nervous looking bald man.

Shade, obviously uncomfortable: "Right, right of course...", and walked towards the man, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right then.

Samus looked up after a few minutes as a scream and flash of light illuminated the area around her. Shade stalked back towards her and said: "We're leaving now!"

Samus looked over his shoulder at a stunned audience and a black scorch mark on the ground where the bald man had been standing. As she started to walk quickly alongside Shade farther into the complex, she asked hurryingly: "What did you do that for? The police will be over us in a second!"

Shade glared at her, and forcefully whispered: "We need to get out of here. They destroyed my ship, someone is here that wants me dead. Possiblely an agent of Koragor. He wouldn't be above using assassins to take me out" Turning around for a moment, his eyes widened and he shouted, "RUN!", and began sprinting in the direction of Samus's ship. Samus began running to catch up, glancing over his shoulder to see a group of law enforcers training their weapons upon the two of them. She started dodging their shots, typing into a wrist computer for her personal carrier to get their supplies and equipment to her ship and loaded as fast as possible. Ducking once more, she got behind a ship Shade had run towards and caught her breath before looking for her ship. She spotted it only a 200 yards away and Shade only 75 yards ahead of her. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted the last leg of the escape and boarded her ship. Shade was already starting the controls and the robot was unloading her armor into its holder.

Samus shouted in a quick breath, "We need to get in the air now...GET US OUT OF HERE!". Her words echoed around the cabin then were silenced as the ship lifted into the air with a roar, shields blazing brilliantly. It turned towards the exit and soared out, jumping into hyperspace as soon as the upper atmosphere faded behind it. Samus walked back to her bunk and fell instantly asleep, seemingly not noticing that Shade looked in on her for a moment before going to sleep in the captain's chair on the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold void of space has been an object of wonder for millenia, its stars, planets and other stellar objects fascinating the minds of many creatures throughout the galaxy. It was into this void that Samus and Shade found themselves in, approaching a planet unlike any they had laid eyes on before. It was of a darkened color, obsidian almost, that shone eerily from the reflection of the twin suns off the desolate civilization that had once inhabited its surface. Now only the occasional wind passed over these ancient shores turned to dust; the grasslands had been reduced to mere dirt by the catestrophe that had struck the planet eons ago. Descending through the atmosphere, Shade cast a suspicious glance towards the surface, looking for signs of movement on the ship's moniter. He stared a few moments back at the hatch in which he could hear Samus preparing herself for their mission and sighed, his feelings would seriously need to be reviewed and destroyed; it did no good to have any relationship with your competitors. He heard the shower turning off and began prepping himself in anticipation of an arguement that was shortly to come; he didn't need to wait long.

Samus walked in, dressed in her standard suit and began picking up pieces of equipment for their journey, then turned to Shade, and regarding him coldly said: "Can you just tell me the location of Koragor and let me kill him quickly? According to our information, he is alone on this planet, just trying to build up a craft capable of getting to the Federation HQ where he threatens to kill the top Senators and Politicians correct? I dont see why you still have to accompy me".

Shade adopted an equally level and serious tone, despite his mood, and replied: "Keep talking like that Samus and I dont see why it wont be fit to just leave you on the planet and leave. I am the only one who can truely kill him, I just need your skills to soften him up a bit. If you dont like it, I can just as easily get someone else to come here doubletime".

He stared at a slit-eyed Samus, who looked like she could wring his neck right about then. She replied after a lengthy silence: "If I'm so easy to replace, why do I get the feeling you actually want me to stay?"

Taken back by that statement, Shade stumbled blindly for anything to offer back, and only came up with: "I only think you might be a tad better than anyone else out there. Nothing more, nothing less". Satisfied with his reply, he turned back to the window but was brought quickly back into the conversation by a whispering voice behind him.

"Then why were you starring at me last night when I was falling asleep? Is there something else you might be hiding from me Shade?". She starred up at him with a confused expression, and although he didn't know it, he was one of the few who ever saw it.

He starred at her for a few seconds before stammering, completely unprofessional and unlike his usual self: "I just...might think, that you know, that you are really great and everything, but I keep thinking maybe its something more and..." He trailed off, mentally hitting himself for his idiotic tone then starred at Samus, hoping to hell she would understand his confused feelings. Her eyes narrowed for a second in concentrated thought then glanced wide-eyed at him and took a step closer.

"Shade, I dont know why, but I think I know what your saying...and I think I feel the same, though I sure hide it better than you!" She laughed then quickly stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms closing around her waist. She looked up into his eyes then leaned forward, and kissed him softly which he immediately returned.

As their perfect moment was just commencing, an innocent button began to flash on the console, faster and faster, indicating an approaching object which jolted them out of their fantasy in an instant, the ship plummenting from the impact towards the ground. A figure, grotesque in appearance, starred at their doomed craft then turned away just a moment before two figures threw themselves from the flaming wreck. He stalked away into the gloom, mist quickly encasing his form.

Later, though no one could be sure how long, found two huddled and crumpled forms on the ground of the planet. They appeared almost to have fallen asleep in each other's arms, until you stepped closer and saw the burn marks and gashes that adorned their bodies. The larger form glowed eerily from the cooling plasma jets attached to his armor, the light shining on his hand which was wrapped protectively around the smaller form's body. Death seemed to have passed them by though, for only in an hour or two did they begin to stir and assess the damages that had been wreaked upon their bodies and minds. Love can cast deeper scars than any surface wound and it was still to be seen if their love could survive the coming battle...a battle in which one of them must die to perserve the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn once again came on a bleak planet surface, reflecting eerily off the decaying buildings and strange creatures that roamed the surface, constantly hunting one another. It was in this dawn light that hope ceased to exist...for hope cannot be found where death had recently passed by. A caped figure, animal in appearance, but humanoid in stance and speech, Koragor towered over his kill and laughed. Nothing could ruin this day, his most hated enemy lay dead and their lover was defenseless. Turning to that lover, he raised his visor for a clearer look on the last pained expression they would possess before he pierced a hole through their body. Drawing back, he plunged forward.

Hours had barely passed since Shade and Samus had crashlanded, rather faster than intended, onto the surface. Both were bruised mentally and physcially, the last kiss they had shared may have scarred both of them if they could have comprehended anything but the most painful of their wounds. Samus stumbled to a stop and lay down, Shade drawing to the ground near her. She looked up at his hurt face, his labored breathing kept time with hers. Starring at the horizon, her only thoughts were these: Why did I kiss him? If I had not, we may have been able to evade and land safely...why do I love him? It was so sudden, like a dam bursting with an overful of lust, security and trust. Glancing back up at his face, she had only one more thought before passing out. Does he truely love me...or is it just an act?

Shade sat up and took stock of his surrondings. Samus was on his right, ruins to his left and a bleak future ahead of him. He cradled his head in his hands. Tormented memories of his bumbling speech and ackward nature bombared his mind. His life had been one mishap after another, even when he was a child. He seriously had hoped that it had been over, since his last mistake almost 12 years ago...he looked down on samus once again then back up at the rising sun. What would they do now? Emotions created barriers and problems arose when they were included on a mission. Koragor didn't look to be beatable at the moment...unless the two could put aside all their differences and unite. HA!, he thought, like that will ever happen. Turning over, he activated a slightly bruised, but undamaged shield barrier and went to sleep.

Evening found the two sitting behind a blue, sparkling bubble with a small fire going, though it couldn't drive off any of the cold that penetrated their souls. Shade glanced up again at Samus who was staring moodily at the fire and sighed aloud. She looked up, knowing that that sigh could be anything, from a confession to an argument of epic proportions. Shade sat eye level with Samus and began to speak. "We need a plan...I know you've already considered this and probably believe I'll be more of a burden then a asset here, but you need to get your prioities in order and wake up! We have minimal weaponry, little protection and maybe a day before Koragor figures out we survived and we become the hunted. So, what do you think?".

Samus averted her eyes for but a moment, then replied: "We need communication...dont say anything, (stopping Shade from voicing his thoughts), and I dont mean with the outside world. There's no way we can contact anyone and this mission is secret to all but out employer. I need to talk to you Shade. Tell me...and dont you (fing) darn lie, do you actually love me?".

Shade starred in disbelief at Samus. They were in a crisis and she wanted to know if he loved her?!? Switching to an angrier tone, he said: "That doesn't matter right now Samus! WE CANT HAVE EMOTIONS, WE DEAL IN BLOOD! LOVE DOESN'T EXIST!". Checking himself, Shade glanced up to find Samus starring with hatred at him, a few rebellious tears trickling down her face. She merely said: "If love doesn't exist, it will be impossible for us to ever love each other. I think I want to leave now...lower the shield". Shade tried to cast a line of hope: "Please Samus, I didn't mean it like that, dont leave!" "LOWER THE SHIELD!" she screamed. Shade grabbed her arm and wrestled her to the ground, saying: "No...I'm not letting you go...ever" Struggle as she may, Samus couldn't escape, then she realized what Shade said and stopped, looking up at his face. A calm, dark nature shrouded it. She searched his eyes for truth and found the love he said was imaginary. She leaned up and kissed him quickly.

Samus was so close to his face, there was almost no air to breath. He couldn't think, his pure lust for her was overpowering every other emotion in his body. Captured by her deep blue eyes, he swallowed as they kissed again and drew her closer than should have been appropriate. They starred at each other for the longest minute, then he lowered her back to the ground, resting her back against the tattered remains of their shared supply bag. Reaching down, he slowly began to remove her boots.

Late evening still encased everything in an inky void, the only light shining from a blue bubble that was difficult to see from any distance, so well hidden was the location. Yet one did find it. He stalked closer and saw the two forms snuggling together in each other's arms, their faces a picture of peace and happiness. Smiling madly, Koragor advanced and after another moment of starring, he tapped lightly on the shield. An immediate warning system began flashing and an electric shock coursed through his body. Reeling backwards, he swore, seeing the two awaken far sooner than he had wanted. Charging forward, he threw his weight into the shield, dropping his energy supply a good measure. Backing up once more, he took one another glance as he charged to find the two grabbing whatever weapon or armor was closest to try to fight him off. Smashing once again into the shield, it deactivated, searing off a small section of his weaker arm. Ignoring the pain, he marched forward to the female, who attempted to hold him off with a simple stun pistol. Brushing the weapon aside and ignoring the shouts of the male, he gripped the woman by the neck and lifted into the reach of his improvised laser sword. Drawing back his sword, he plunged the blade deep into their body, and tossed the soon-to-be corpse to the side. Turning towards Shade, Koragor raised his visor and ran to kill the human the same way.

Shade looked up as Koragor charged, took one glance at Samus, drew his arm level with the beast and fired a single shot of super-heated plasma, straight from the core of Koragor's homeworld, straight in his face. The effect was immediate. Koragor reared up in pain, clawing at his flesh even as it was burned off of him. The liquid dripped down inside his mouth and within seconds, it was over. Koragor lay dead, slowly disinegrating into a pile of ash. Shade drew a deep breath and went to look at Samus. He closed his eyes when he drew near; she was bleeding badly, and there seemed little he could do to stop it. Sitting down beside her, he began to cry. His tears dripped down her arm, almost creepily drawn towards her heart where they sank into her skin, awaking a long dormant Chozo power. She coughed once and said: "Shade, if you're crying, I'm dead and right now, I hope to hell I'm not". Shade jumped back, watching as Chozo magic, aka very advanced science, kicked in, producing cellular regeneration in all injured body parts while creating lost blood for the body. The two watched in wonder as the ability healed Samus, then stopped as Shade's tears stopped flowing.

Samus said in a hushed breath: "That probably activated because my body was in shock and didn't know I was dying. Your tears told that Chozo mechanism that I was...interesting huh?" She turned back to him, and received a full on kiss in response. Despite the fact that they were standing completely unprotected on an alien world, despite the fact that they had just defeated a threat greater than any space pirate, despite the fact that they were both basically nude, they shared a kiss in a double sunrise, and thought that new hope was dawning on the universe. Two etecoons passed by and remarked: "You see, this is why humans shouldn't be running the universe! They get distracted so easily!"

**FIN**


End file.
